You can't deny it
by Outfreak
Summary: Nathan Scott and Haley James couldn't stand each other. Nathan hates Haley and Haley hates Nathan, but they still share the same friends, which are determined that Nathan and Haley have underlying feelings for each other. At a party these friends gets tired of Haley and Nathan's never ending bickering and denial and makes a bet with Nathan and Haley...
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfiction ever and I'll hope you like it.  
Please review so I know if I should keep writing**

**And English is not my native language so I may make mistakes and I apologize! :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own One tree hill

Summary: Nathan Scott and Haley James couldn't stand each other.  
Nathan hates Haley and Haley hates Nathan, but they still share the same friends, which are determined that Nathan and Haley have underlying feelings for each other.  
At a party these friends gets tired of Haley and Nathan's never ending bickering and denial and makes a bet with Nathan and Haley.  
They would act like a couple and do all the things couples do, like kissing cuddle, talk to each other on the phone, holding hands etc, without falling in love with each other.  
Both Nathan and Haley are stubborn like hell so they agree on proving their friends wrong  
Nathan and Haley find it harder than they thought to prove their friends wrong.

**Chaper 1**

"HALEY! We're going to be late" Haley heard Lucas voice coming from downstairs.

"I'll be down in a sec" she shouted back.

She took a last look in the mirror before she left, she looked pretty good she thought to herself. She was wearing a pair of bright blue jeans and a white top that left a lot to the imagination. Her curly blonde-brown hair was in a ponytail and her makeup was what you called perfection.  
She grabbed her bag, closed her bedroom door and started walking down the stairs.

"Hales can you hurry up a little we're going to be late for school" Lucas said

"Good morning to you too Luke" she said with sarcasm in her voice as they walked to his car.

"Sorry Hales, it's just that my new teacher is going to kill me if I'm late for our meeting"

"Sorry Lucas, I forgot about your meeting with her, I heard she's a real bitch" Haley said as she sat down in the passenger seat.

"Yeah, she's like a freaking bomb with claws that will explode every time you do something wrong"

Haley just laughed "A freaking bomb with claws?"

Lucas to laughed at his own words, "what it's a pretty good description, just ask anyone"

"Yeah, I sure will" Haley said still laughing.

The rest of the ride they just talked about random things to make the time go.  
When they got to the parking lot Haley thanked Luke for the ride and gave him a quick hug.

"Bye geek" Lucas said smiling before he left

"Bye jerk" Haley said back.

Haley just got to her locker when somebody screamed "Tutor girl!"  
Haley turned around to see her two best friends and her worst enemy.  
Brooke and Peyton hugged her hard while Nathan just stood there not caring about her at all and it suited her great.

"So we missed you yesterday, tutor girl" Brooke said

Haley was about to respond but Nathan was first.

"No we didn't" he said "Actually it was the best day ever, I mean how much better can life get without Haley" Nathan continued with a happy smile thinking about that he didn't had to spend a single second listening to Haley for the entire night.

Haley ignored his comment and said "Yeah I'm sorry but it was Quinn's last night before she and Clay had to go back to New York and I won't meet her in like forever so…but I missed you too, almost everyone" she said and gave Nathan a dirty look.

"Oh that really hurt, Hales" he said with a pretending sad voice.

"God Nathan how many times do I have to tell you, stop calling me that!"

"So I'm not allowed to say it but everyone else are?"

"Yeah, well last time I checked you're not my friend, so yeah you're not allowed to call me that"

"Okay, fine **Hales**"

"Nathan…" Haley started with an angry voice, but Peyton cut her of saying "Both of you stop before it gets worse and.."

Peyton was cut off by the bell.  
"Yeah Peyton is right, both of you stop before the sexual tension gets worse and you two end up at the floor making out"

"THE SEXUAL WHAT!" BOTH Nathan and Haley said both looked like they were going to threw up.

Peyton and Brooke laughed at their friends faces.  
"You can't deny it forever, guys" Brooke said

Haley almost throwing up at Brookes words, said "Whatever, we need to go to class or we'll be late and the freaking bomb with claws will be after us" trying to change the subject while she took her stuff from her locker and then started walking.

"Freaking bomb with claws?" Peyton asked confused laughing at Haley's words  
together with Brooke, and Nathan smiled a little bit too, sure not showing Haley.

"That's what Lucas says about the new teacher" Haley laughed before opening the classroom door.

Later…

Nathan was sitting at the lunch table with Brooke and Peyton laughing  
at the story Brooke was telling them.

"No it can't be true" Peyton laughed

"Yeah you should ask him the next time he visit us" Brooke laughed

"What's so funny?" Lucas said while he sat down next to Brooke and Peyton.  
And Haley sat down on Brookes other side.

"Brooke was just telling us a story about her cousin" Nathan laguhed.

"Is it the one when he got to drunk at a party and begun talking to a flower about all his life problems?" Lucas asked smiling remembering the story Brooke told him not so long ago.

"Yeah" Brooke said laughing.

Lucas loked at Brookem gave her a quick kiss but Brooke deepened it.

"Hugh, do you guys need to do that now" Nathan said with disgust.

"Yes" the both said without stopping.

Nathan looked at Haley and saw that she was just as grossed out as he was seeing her two best fiends making out, but it was still worse for him considering Lucas was his brother.  
"Feeling comfortable?" He asked Peyton and Haley who sat next to the couple.

"Yeah, you know what I'm going to find Jake" Peyton said hurrying up from her seat.

"Have fun!" Haley teased knowing that Peyton was going to do the same thing with Jake.

"You too" she said back before leaving giving her a teasing smile.

Nathan saw Haley stand up and going around the table to sit next to him.  
"What are you doing?" He asked Haley

"Even though I hate being this close to you it bets sitting next to them and I'm pretty sure I just got someone's drool at me" she said looking once again like she was going to threw up.

"If that's your excuse, Hales" Nathan said teasing her.

"First I told you to stop calling me that, second that was not an excuse!" Haley said with a little bit anger in her voice

"Sure **Hales**" Nathan said with a smirk loving to tease her like this.

"Nathan!" Haley said angrier and a little bit higher.

And that's when Lucas and Brooke Finally broke apart.  
"Hey, when did you move over there?" Lucas said confused.

_Oh my god_ Haley thought before leaving her almost uneaten food.

* * *

Haley was with Brooke and Peyton in Peyton's room eating ben & jerry's ice cream having what they called a girl talk.

"Seriously, I'm really sorry Haley, Lucas and I didn't mean to do that we just.."

"You were just too busy making out and practically having sex at our lunch table, that you forgot about me... and Nathan but he's not that impotratant"

"But.. hey I'm sorry for leaving you alone with Nathan but P. Sawyer is also guilty , I mean she was probably having sex with Jake in an empty classroom"

"I was not!, but, yeah I'm sorry to Haley" Peyton said

"It's okay guys, as long as you don't do it again" Haley said, not being able to stay mad at her friends any longer.

"Okay, so now when everything is fine, there is a party we have to go to tonight, everyone else is going and it's going to be awesome!" Brooke said happily clapping her hands.

"Everyone?" Haley said not looking as happy as Brooke

"Yes, tutor girl, boytoy is going to be there to and don't say that you won't go because you're coming even if I have to carry you the whole damn way"

"I'll think about it" Haley tried.

"Oh no you're coming" Peyton said

"Okay, fine"

* * *

Haley, Peyton and Brooke plus Anna and Mille, two of their friends from school had just arrived at the party and was now looking for the boys.  
Everyone except Haley was really excited and happy to be here, but if she could decide she'd be home lying in her bed and watching a movie.

"Hey" Brooke said, "if you're going to look that sad the entire night, was, was the point with your make up which took me half an hour to do just so you would look sexier while smiling?, so smile tutor girl"

"Oh look there's Luke" Haley said lucky that she saw him right now so she didn't have to deal with Brookes worries about her, but maybe Brooke were right, maybe I should just try to enjoy the time.

"Hi Broody" she heard Brooke said using his nickname made by Brooke.  
Behind Luke and Brooke she saw Nathan and she couldn't deny that he looked good, he was wearing light blue jeans and a white long-sleeved shirt and you could she his muscle through the thin matrial she meet his gaze and he quickly looked away and she woke up from the trance she must have fallen in, because there was no other explanation why she was checking Nathan _out, did I just really though he looked goods? Haley asked herself,  
Looking back at Nathan she saw that he was _talking to a girl who was standing next to him.  
Haley rolled her eyes _once a player always_ a player she thought.  
Haley made her way to the bar and let her friends be alone for a little while.

"Hi Broody" Nathan heard Brooke said and looked the way her voice was coming from but his eyes stopped at the person behind her, who was Haley wearing a tight, sexy but still beautiful dark blue dress, that was thigh highand framed her curves perfectly.  
He looked up at her face, just to see how beautiful her hair was as it was in some sort of braiding. He then notice that Haley was looking right at him, he quickly looked away and started a conversation with a girl standing next to him, but he didn't pay any attention in listening in what she was saying,_ God did I just checked Haley out, what is wrong with me? Ugh I seriously used Haley, sexy and beautiful in the same thought, ugh. _Nathan simple was disgusted by himself.  
He fast got bored of talking to the blond girl standing in front of him and made an excuse so he could get away. At first he looked for his friends, _they probably left while I was talking to that girl. _He kept looking, but when he didn't see them anywhere he decided to go to the bar and buy a drink,  
he made his way over to the bar just to collide with a petite body, he saw it was Haley and he looked around the room hoping no one of their friends saw that they were standing so close to each other, They would just think that it was something more going on, while he was doing that he saw what he thought was Haley's old boyfriend and asked her about it.

Haley had just drunk up her drink and was now going to look for her friends so she turned around to find herself collide with a hard body, before she could see how it was he started talking.  
Isn't that your old boyfriend, Hales? Haley heard Nathan ask

Now understanding who it was she took a few steps back before answering him  
"Stop calling me that, but yeah, what about him?" Haley asked

"I was just thinking about how stupid and blind he must be, I mean who would date you willingly?" he said with a smirk

"Well, you'd be surprised and at least I'm not someone pretending to be a player when he haven't get laid in weeks" she said smiling back at him.

"Yeah well at least I've slept with someone" he said back with a little anger in his voice, he was tired of everyone thinking he was a player, He had changed since last year.

"Oh no Nathan you have not just slept with someone, you've slept with every bitch in Tree Hill High or actually you've slept with every bitch in Tree hill"

"Actually I haven't, considering you're the biggest bitch in Tree Hill"

"Yeah well, being the biggest bitch in Tree hill beats being the biggest jackass in Tree hill" Haley said walking away from him.

Nathan turned around and started walking in the other direction muttering "Bitch"

What both Haley and Nathan didn't know was that Brooke, Peyton, Lucas and Jake watched their fight and Peyton said "We seriously need to do something"  
"Yeah and I think I know what" Brooke said with a smile

* * *

A while later Haley, Nathan, Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Jake and a couple of their other friends from school was sitting outside on the grass.  
Haley and Nathan was sitting as far away from each other as they could.  
The group of friends were enjoying the silence and the cold air for a couple of minutes before Brooke cleared her throat and said "Okay… Nathan and Haley we saw your little fight inside for not so long ago.."

"Yeah so what about it?, we fight all the time, you should be used to it by now" Nathan said wondering what Brooke was up to.  
"Actually, we're tired of it" Lucas said

"So?" Haley joined the conversation wondering what her friends were going so say.

"We want to make a bet with you two" Brooke said

"What do you want to bet about?" Haley asked a bit confused.

"We bet that you can't act like a couple without falling in love" Brooke said

"WHAT?!, seriously guys there is no underlying feelings between Nathan and I and why do you have to think that?, it driving me insane!"

"Well, prove us wrong then" Peyton said with a 'you're-so-going-to-lose-this-bet' smile.

Everyone was quite while Nathan and Haley looked at each other trying to decide what they were going to do.  
"Let's do it" Nathan said breaking the silence while he was looking right at Haley waiting for an answer.

"No, I won't pretend that I'm together with you" she said back looking back at him.

"You don't have to pretend to be together with him, you just have to act like you're together, you can tell people about the bet" Jake said.

"Wait, for how long do we have to do this?" Nathan questioned

"Two months" everyone said

"Gush, for how long have you planned this?" Haley asked

"Since your fight earlier" Brooke said

"Let me guess, you were the one that came up with this idea?"

"Yup" Brooke said proudly

"So what do you say, Tutor girl?"

Haley still didn't say anything, she couldn't think clear.  
"Think about it Haley, if we can stand each other for two months, the will finally stop saying that there is underlying feelings and stuff and then we can go back to living our separated lives" Nathan said

"Or You will end up together and live happily ever after" Brooke said

"Oh my god, we don't love each other, Brooke" Haley said.

"Prove it"

"Okay, fine let's do" Haley said not looking to happy.

"So what exactly do we have to do?" Nathan questioned

* * *

**Did you like it? please leave a message and let me know :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I'm glad that you guy enjoyed the last chapter, and thank you for the rewievs! :)  
So here's chapetr two  
**

* * *

******Chapter 2****  
**  
"Oh it's simple Brooke said, "like we said you just have to act like a couple and do everything couples do"

"Even when you're not around us" Peyton added

"And what is everything?" Haley asked

"You know, everything, holding hands, give each other nicknames, cuddle, hug and kiss each other, dancing etc"

"And I guess with everything you also mean… " Nathan said smirking at Haley

"Yeah if you want to" Brooke said casually understanding what he meant

"Brooke!" Haley exclaimed blushing

"What you're going to do it when you realize that you love each other anyway so"

"We do not love each other Brooke" Nathan said

"Yes you do, you have.."

"Underlying feelings, yeah you've all said that, but the only underlying feelings we have for each other is more hate" Nathan explained.

"Well you just have to prove us wrong then" Peyton said smiling once again with her You're-so-going-to-lose-this-bet smile.

"Oh, we will" Nathan said.

"So when do we start?" Haley asked

"Now" everyone said with excitement in their voices

"How?" Both Nathan and Haley questioned

"Yeah well you could just go to one of the room upstairs and.." Brooke started

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence Brooke" Haley said

"Just saying what you really want to do"

"You could start with a dance" Jake proposed

"Yeah, that sounds good" Lucas said "What do you think?" Everyone looked at Haley and Nathan waiting for an answer.

"I guess we don't have a choice" Haley muttered

Nathan then stood up, walked over to Haley and then reached his hand out for her to take it.  
"Let's go dance,** girlfriend**" Nathan said with a smirk knowing that she would hate him for calling her that.

"Oh you're so not allowed to call me that, is he allowed to call me that?" she asked looking at her friends while grabbing Nathans hand.

"Yes, he is" Peyton answered her as she and everyone else also got up and started to walk inside to the dance floor.

When they got inside a slow song started playing.  
"Perfect" Haley muttered

When they found a spot on the dance floor, Haley turned around so she was facing Nathan.  
For a moment they just stood there looking everywhere except on each other.

"Guys!" Brooke said looking right at them

Nathan sighed before putting his hands on Haley's waist and pulled her closer to him, Haley felt a pang in her stomach at the connection but quickly shacked it off and put her arms around his neck before they finally started dancing.

"Hey, closer" Brooke said with a teasing smile.

Nathan then pulled Haley even closer so her chest were brushing against his and now there was no space between them.  
"Happy?" Nathan asked looking at Brooke with a fake smile on his lips.

"Not really" Brooke said

"Seriously Brooke what do you want us to do?, we're already standing as close as possibly" Haley said not looking to happy about standing so close to Nathan.

"Well" Brooke said moving her head so it was resting on Lucas' chest.

Haley sighed and moved her head to rest on Nathan chest.

"Now I'm happy" Brooke said smiling. 

Nathan felt Haley move her head so it was now resting on his chest.  
He glanced down and saw the braiding her hair was in, _that hairstyle fits her perfectly _He thought.  
His gaze travelled a little bit further down to her neck, her skin looked so soft and his fingers itched to touch it, so he let one of his hands travel from her waist to her neck and after feeling how soft it actually was he started to massage her neck with that hand. He felt Haley getting more and more relaxed as he did this, and it felt surprisingly good.

After a little while Haley felt Nathan's hand move from her waist to her neck, at first he just let his hand be there, feeling the soft skin but then he started giving her some sort of massage.  
Haley felt a shiver run through her body when she felt Nathan's hand on her neck.  
_Oh god that feels good, _Haley thought, she felt more and more relaxed as he continued to massage her neck, most of the guys she danced with earlier tonight had have their hands on all the wrong places and Haley hadn't liked that at all but Nathan's hands felt extremely good on her waist and neck but she still didn't like being this close to him though, after all this was still the same guy that she hated.

The song ended and they pulled away from each other.  
"I'm going to get a drink" Nathan said

Haley looked at Brooke and Lucas who were having a full make out session.  
"I'll come with you" she said

"Can't get enough of me, huh?" Nathan said with a smirk

"In your dreams Scott" Haley said as she started walking to the bar, trying to ignore him.  
Nathan followed Haley.

When they got to the bar Haley saw Peyton and Jake having a conversation with Chase.  
Peyton saw them and said "Hi guys, coming to tell us you've already lost?"

"No" both answered

"What are you talking about?" Chase asked not understanding what Peyton meant.

"We made a bet with Nathan and Haley to prove that they have feelings for each other" Jake explained

"Which we don't have" Haley said

"So what are they supposed to do? Chase asked

"Oh, just act like a couple for two months without falling in love" Peyton said

"It was about time you guys did something about them" Chase said "They're living indenial"

"We're standing right here and we're not living in denial" Haley said

"Well you'll just have to prove that" Peyton said

"I hate you" Haley said

"I love you too, Hales" Peyton said smiling

"What about me?" Jake said pretending to be sad

"Oh don't worry sweetie, I love you too" Peyton said while giving him a tender kiss on the lips.

"Good" Jake said while kissing her back.

An hour later they all decided it was time to leave since it was a school night and if they stayed they would just keep drinking and feel like hell tomorrow morning.  
They found Brooke and Lucas who were too busy sucking each other faces off to notice anything else.  
After trying almost everything Haley slapped Lucas on his head while Peyton did the same thing to Brooke.  
"Ow that hurt P. Sawyer!" Brooke exclaimed as she and Lucas broke apart.

"Yeah well if you hadn't ignored us in the first place, you wouldn't be hurting right now" Peyton said

"Whatever, what do you want?" Brooke said

"We're going to leave, are you guys coming with us?" Nathan said

"First, why don't you have your arm around Haley's waist?"

Nathan sighed before putting his arm around Haley's waist and pulling her closer to him  
"That's more like it, and yeah we'll go with you, you've ruined our moment anyway"

"Let's go then" Peyton said while heading to the front door.

"Okay, just let me drink up first" Brooke said

When they got outside ten minutes later Brooke exclaimed "Tutor girl and P. Sawyer you're sleeping at my place tonight by the way"

"Why?" They both asked

"Because we need to talk about Naley"

"What's a Naley?" Lucas asked

"It's Nathan and Haley" she said in a duh tone.

Everyone burst out laughing

"I think my girlfriend is a little bit drunk" Lucas said

"I'm not a little skunk!" Brooke exclaimed

"No I said you're a little bit DRUNK" Lucas said laughing even more

"Oh, but if I'm drunk then who is the skunk?" Brooke asked confused

"You know what, I think is a good idea that Peyton and I sleep at Brookes place tonight" Haley said laughing

"Yeah I agree" Peyton said

They started walking to Brookes house and when they saw her house, Nathan who still had his arm around Haley's waist couldn't hold it anymore, he leaned in near Haley's ear and whispered "If you change your mind, you know where to find me"

Haley started blushing, both because of having his lips so near her ear that she could feel his hot breath on her exposed skin and for what he just said.

"For someone who hates me you sure enjoy talking about having sex with me" she whispered back, they still had to act like a couple and couples doesn't fight.

"No I enjoy seeing you blush and get all flustered" He said with a smirk.

"I hate you" Haley said

"Good, because I hate you too"

"Am I hearing you two saying "I love you" to each other" Peyton said smiling

"No, and you never will" Haley said

"Oh, we will" Jake who was walking next to Peyton holding her hand said

"Nope, you will not" Nathan said

"Yes we will" Jake said

"We just have to prove that you're wrong then" Nathan said

"Isn't that Peyton's line?" Haley asked

"Yeah, well now it's mine" Nathan said smiling

Peyton opened her mouth to say something but Lucas interrupted her and said "Haley, Peyton we need to put her in bed, like now" they looked over at Brooke and Lucas and saw that Brooke had closed her eyes so she could sleep and Lucas was trying to hold her up.

"I'll help you" Nathan said while letting go of Haley's waist.

Haley immediately felt the cold air hit her body when Nathan left her side.  
Everyone got inside but Jake, Peyton and Haley stayed downstairs while Nathan and Lucas helped Brooke upstairs to her room  
Nathan soon came down.  
"Lucas is just going to say goodnight"

"It's time for us to do that too" Jake said pulling Peyton closer to him.

"And for you two" Peyton said looking at Nathan and Haley

"Do we have to?" Haley asked

"Yes" Both Peyton and Jake said

Haley walked closer to Nathan and when she was close enough Nathan grabbed her waist and pulled her in to a tight embrace, Haley hugged him back and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek

Nathan was surprised when he felt Haley giving him a soft kiss on his cheek, after a second he felt her lips leave his cheek as she pulled away from him, He had not expect her to kiss him even if it was on his cheek.

"What no kiss on the lips? Lucas asked as he came down the stairs

"The way you two were dancing earlier tonight made me thought that you would be making out by now"

"It was Brooke who made us dance like that" Nathan said

"Yeah but you two didn't look like you hated it" Lucas said

Nathan sighed "Aren't you supposed to threw up at the thought of your brother kissing your best friend?" Nathan asked

"I guess I've been spending too much time with Brooke, I'm becoming just like her" Lucas joked

"Oh no, I don't think we can handle a male version of Brooke, it's enough with a female one" Peyton said laughing

* * *

"Oww, my head hurts" Brooke said

"Yeah, maybe if you would have listen to Lucas last night, who said that you maybe shouldn't drink anymore, your head wouldn't hurt now" Peyton said

"Tutor girl, Peyton is mean to me!" Brooke said

Haley laughed "She's also right, Brooke

"Ugh, you're mean, where is my boyfriend when I need him?"

"He and Nathan will be here in 20 minutes" Haley said

"What, why?" Brooke asked confused

"Well, you see there is this thing called school" Haley started

"NOO, not school" Brooke sighed

"Yes school, so get up and get dressed"

* * *

"So did you miss Haley tonight? Lucas said with a teasing smile

"Nope" Nathan answered

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you did" Lucas said

"Think whatever you want, I still know the truth"

"Oh you mean the faked truth, that you think is the truth"

"What, no I mean… ugh just forget about it"

"You know I'm right"

"Luke, stop it"

"Okay fine, but you missed her"

"I didn't miss her Luke" Nathan exclaimed

"If that's your story"

"Why did I agree to do this again?" Nathan muttered when Lucas parked the car outside Brooke's house.  
They got out of the car and to Brooke's house front door.  
Lucas knocked a few times before Haley opened.  
"Hi Geek" Lucas said

"Hi Jerk" Haley said back before hugging him

"Why are you hugging my boyfriend and not yours?" Brooke said while she and Peyton came down from the stairs.

"Because I don't have one" Haley said

"Well you still need to act like Nathan's for two months, so stop hugging mine and hug your own"

Haley pulled away from Lucas and started giving Nathan a hug too.

Haley put her arms around Nathan's neck and Nathan put his arms around Haley's waist and pulled her closer.  
"You can do better than that" Brooke said

Nathan pulled her closer and kissed her on her forehead  
"You're going to have to kiss each other on the lips eventually" Lucas said

"Not today" Haley said as she pulled away from Nathan

"We'll see" Brooke said  
Nathan removed his arms from Haley's body but kept one of his hands on her lower back as they started walking outside to the car.

* * *

When they finally got to school and got out from the car Brooke looked at Haley and Nathan and said "You remember that you have to act like a couple even when you're not around us too, right?"

"Yes" Haley sighed before she took Nathan's hand in hers knowing that Brooke or someone else would say something otherwise.  
They started walking to their lockers and Haley couldn't ignore the death glares and confused looks she got from everyone they walked past, mostly death glares from the girls and confused looks from the guys.  
Haley felt uncomfortable knowing everyone was looking at them so she moved a little bit closer to Nathan.

Nathan felt Haley moving a little bit closer to him,_ probably because of the death glares every girl they walked past gave her, _he thought.  
Nathan removed his hand from hers and put his arm around her shoulders instead, He felt Haley relax at his action.  
After a minute Brooke who was walking right in front of them stopped, they almost collided with her.  
"Okay, the next girl who gives Haley a death glare is going to get slapped" she shouted

Haley felt a smile forming on her face, she loved that her friend was so protective of her.

"Yeah, it's just a bet, they're supposed to act like a couple for two months without falling in love" Peyton said loudly so everyone heard her.

"So you can stop looking" Brooke said

At that almost everyone stopped looking and started doing whatever they were doing before they saw Nathan and Haley.  
"Feeling better, Tutor girl?" Brooke asked

"Yeah, thanks" she said looking at Peyton and Brooke.

Later…

Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton and Jake were sitting at their usual lunch table when Brooke looked at Nathan and Haley and said "I think it's time for you to kiss now"

"Not now, Brooke" Haley said

"Then you're never going to do it and you have to do it or you'll lose the bet" Brooke said

"Okay, so what about this, I'll go to Nathan's house after school and like try it, I mean, I don't want to be bullied for the rest of my life because I threw up at the lunch table" Haley said

"Yeah, even though I don't want to kiss her it's better if we're alone the first time" Nathan said

"Okay, but you have to show us tomorrow" Brooke said

"Fine" Both sighed

"Yay!" Brooke exclaimed


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Thank you for the reviews, You're amazing!  
Sorry that you had to wait a while longer for this chapter but school started up and everything have been crazy.  
But todays my birthday and I though that I should make someone else happy because that's when I'm happy!  
So here you go, Chapter 3  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

Haley felt her phone ringing in her pocket, she took it and answered.  
"Hi, where are you?" She heard Nathan voice in the phone

"I'm almost there" She answered

"Okay, see you soon, **Hales**"

"Ugh, I hate you" She said before hanging up.

Haley found herself sooner than expected outside Nathan's house front door.  
She knocked and after a minute Nathan opened the door  
"Hi" Nathan said before giving her a quick hug.

"Hi" Haley said while hugging him back.

"Do you want anything?" Nathan asked as he went in to the kitchen and opened the fridge and took a soda.

"I'll take what you're having"

Nathan gave her a soda and said "I guess we should go to my room"

"Yeah" Haley replied as she followed Nathan.

"Wow" Haley said as she stepped in in Nathan's big room, there was posters with famous basketball players hanging everywhere in the room and some photos of his own basket team **Ravens.  
**There was also a king sized bed standing in the middle of the room and a bookshelf with trophies standing in it. Haley made her way over to the bookshelf and looked at them.  
"Wow" she said once again

"Is that the only thing you can say?"

"No, I just.. wow you have like 80 trophies"

"So?"

"I have like none" Haley said as she turned around to face Nathan

"That's because I'm better than you" Nathan said with a smirk

"Maybe in basketball and sleeping around but otherwise I'm pretty sure I'm better than you"

"No, I don't think so" Nathan said while shaking his head

"Think whatever you want, I know that I'm better than you"

Nathan opened his mouth to say something but Haley was first.  
"Okay, before we like start to fight can we just get this over with"

"Sure" Nathan said remembering why she was here in the first place.

Nathan took a step closer to Haley to take her soda.  
He put their sodas away and just stood there not really knowing what to do next.

"So how do we do this?" Haley asked breaking the silence

"I don't know, you're the one that came up with the idea"

"And you said it was a good idea"

"Yeah whatever, just come here so I can kiss you and then we'll have it over with so you can leave"

"Actually, I can't leave, I have to stay here for like three hours"

"What, why?"

"Brooke downloaded an app called 'Find your friends' or something, so she can see where my phone is"

"You got to be kidding me"

"Believe me, I wish I were"

"Can't you just leave your phone here and then come back?"

"Nathan, we can't do that, remember that we have a bet to win?"

Nathan sighed, he know she was right.  
"Okay, just close your eyes"

"Why?"

"I'm going to kiss you"

"Ehh, okay" Haley said before closing her eyes.

Haley waited for his lips to collide with hers but her eyes flew open when she felt Nathan leaving soft kisses on her neck instead.  
"Nathan, wh..what are you doing?" Haley almost moaned out while tilting her head back a little.

Nathan smiled against her neck, it was amazing the affect he had on her.  
"Kissing you" Nathan answered simply

Haley couldn't protest or say anything, she was too busy biting her lower lip so a high moan wouldn't escape. Instead she moved her head so he had better access, she then placed one of her hands on Nathan's head to hold it in place.  
Nathan worked his way up to Haley's earlobe and sucked on it. He heard a high moan escape from Haley at his action, and she moved her hands to Nathan's shoulders  
Nathan soon felt the pain as she dug her nails in his shoulders.  
Nathan moaned and grabbed Haley's thighs and lifted her up, Haley immediately wrapped her legs around Nathan's hips.  
They both groaned when their lower bodies came in contact.  
Nathan moved his head so it was right in front of Haley's, He meet her hazel brown eyes before leaning in, Haley met him half way and their lips collided.  
The kiss was soft and slow, Haley had expected it to be fast and heated and not at all like this, this one was more… caring? She didn't know how to explain it, but it didn't feel completely wrong as she thought it would have.  
Nathan didn't know what was going on, He hadn't planned to kiss her on the neck, all he was going to do was kiss her on the lips, but when Haley had closed her eyes, it was like he couldn't control himself and the next thing he know what that his lips where on her neck leaving a trail of soft kisses.  
And not long after that their lips had collided, Nathan was shocked when the kiss wasn't fast and heated, but the exact opposite, the kiss was slow and soft, and though he hated to admit it he actually liked it.  
When air become an issue they broke apart.

"Hi" Haley said looking right in his blue eyes, just as her words left her mouth she blushed and looked away. _Hi? We've just shared our first kiss and all I can say is Hi? Not like we're in a real relationship or anything but Hi?!_

"You liked it, didn't you?" Nathan said with a smirk.

"No"

"So tell me why you dug your nails into my back?"

"Moment of weakness"

"Or maybe, how do I put this, you were kind of turned on?"

Nathan smirked, loving to tease her like this

"Or maybe you were?, I mean first you kiss me on the neck and then you put your hands pretty near my ass and lifted me up"

"Well, I didn't see you complain" Nathan said still smirking "And who said I wasn't"

Haley felt her face get red as a tomato.

"Just put me down" she mumbled and remembered that she still had her legs around Nathan's hips, she released his hips from her legs and tried to get down put Nathan was a little too long so she couldn't even touch the floor with her toes.  
When Nathan didn't do anything Haley repeated herself.

"Put me down"

Nathan slowly put her down, and when Haley finally felt the ground on her feet she removed her arms from his neck, slowly, torturing him.  
"You want a round two with that or do you want to watch a movie?" Nathan said with a small smirk.

After 2 and a half hour watching movies, Haley was standing in Nathan's hallway ready to leave.  
"What if we can't do it?"

"Do what?" Nathan asked

"The whole kissing thing in public, what if we can't.."

Haley was cut off by Nathan's lips pressing against hers.  
After a few seconds he pulled away, "I think we'll be fine" Nathan said smirking.

* * *

Haley, Nathan, Brooke and Lucas were eating lunch at their usual lunch table.

"So, how's my favorite couple doing"

"We're not a couple Brooke" Haley said

"But you're a fake couple and soon you will be a real couple and everything is going to be perfect" Brooke said happily as she clapped her hands.

Haley just shook her head, there was no point in trying to convince Brooke that she and Nathan wouldn't be a real couple like ever.  
It's been three days since she and Nathan had their first kiss or more like first make out session, and they've kissed a lot since, sometimes Brooke forced them to and liked pushed their heads together and said "Kiss" and sometimes they just did it before or after class or when they said hi or goodbye, and every damn time Haley felt a shiver run up her body, and she couldn't understand why.  
"Hi guys" Jake said as he and Peyton took a seat

"Hi" Lucas replied "Why are you so late?"

"Oh, just no reason" Peyton said

"Peyt, did you.." Brooke started

"So what's your plans for today?" Peyton cut her off

Brooke smiled teasingly at her before answering  
"Luke and I are going to have dinner with Bitchtoria aka my mother"

"Oh no, you're serious? That's going to be fun" Peyton said with sarcasm in her voice

"Is she so bad?"

"No worse"

"How bad? Lucas asked almost scared

"Well, for example, when she found out that I listen to Fall Out Boy among other things she told Brooke that she couldn't hang out with me because of my taste in music, and she went so far that she actually gave Brooke a curfew"

"Seriously?"

Both Brooke and Peyton nodded  
"I'll take care of your funeral, Luke" Haley said

"Anyway, what are your plans for today?" Jake asked Nathan and Haley

"We're going to my place" Nathan said

"Oh Tutor Girl, you're going to have to tell me later" Brooke said teasingly

"Yeah about how horrible it was"

"The sex?" Brooke asked

"Brooke! I am not having sex with Nathan"

"But you will"

Haley just shook her head.  
"Anyway P. Sawyer, Tutor Girl and I need to go" Brooke said and stood up

"Why?

"We're going to our class"

"But you have English with us in thirty minutes" Lucas said

"There's something called girl talk, Broody" She gave him a kiss and looked at Nathan and Haley.

Haley rolled her eyes and then leaned in and kissed Nathan, when her lips met his, she immediately felt a shiver run up her body.  
A few seconds later they broke a part.  
When Peyton and Jake has said their goodbyes, Haley stood up and took her plate and then she, Peyton and Brooke started walking away.  
"You totally had sex with Jake boy in school again" Brooke said when they came out from the cafeteria.

"Brooke!, I did not.."

"Don't even try to deny it, P. Sawyer"

"Okay, maybe.. "

"I knew it!" Brooke said happily

Haley just laughed at her friends, sometimes they were just entertaining.

* * *

"So Nate how are things between you and Haley?" Jake asked

"What do you mean how are they, we're just faking the relationship thing"

"It kind of looks like more" Lucas said

"What can I say, I'm a great actor"

"No you're not"

"And what do you now about that, Pucas?"

"You want me to remind you of when we had to do a play in seventh grade?"

"What did he do?" Jake asked

"Don't you dare, Luke" Nathan said

"Oh, he just forgot every line he had and started dancing on the stage and was terrible at it" Lucas laughed

"Hey!" Nathan exclaimed

"You should have been there Jake, it was so great"

"I can imagine" Jake laughed

"You know that I hate you, right?" Nathan said

"If you haven't notice Haley isn't here" Lucas laughed

Nathan sighed and shook his head.

* * *

"Haley, are you coming?"

"Yeah, sorry Nathan, I just need to grab some books from my locker"

"I'll come with you"

Nathan walked up to Haley and put an arm around her waist, pulling her closer.  
They walked to her locker and Nathan let go of her waist so she could grab her books.  
"Gosh, do you have the whole library in there?" Nathan asked

"No but unlike you I study"

"We don't even have so many classes"

"Yes we have"

"We have?"

Haley sighed and kissed him on the cheek. "Yeah, we have jackass" she whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, whatever geek" Nathan said and put one of his arm around Haley's waist and started walking.

"Who told you that you could use Luke's nickname for me?"

"No one"

"Exactly, so don't use it"

"Okay, **Geek"**

"I've told you how much I hate you, right?" Haley sighed

"Just as many times I've told you"  
Haley sighed and kept walking with her mouth shut.

A while later they were sitting in Nathan's couch in his living room watching a basketball match.  
"Can we watch something else now?" Haley asked

"No" Nathan who had already watched this game a hundred times answered, he didn't have to watch the game again, it was actually kind of boring since he knew what was going to happen but it was so fun teasing Haley.

"Nathan, you've probably already watch this match like a million times, so can we please watch something else?"

"So what if I've already watched the games a million times?" He turned to look at her

"Just give me the damn remote, Nathan"

"If you want it you can take it" Nathan said teasingly, he grabbed the remote and held it up over his head.

Haley sighed and got up from the couch and walked over to stand right in front of him.  
"Give me the remote, Nathan" She repeated

"You can take it yourself"

"Okay, then" Haley said and took a step closer to him, she leaned forward and tried to grab the remote but failed and fell on Nathans lap.  
Nathan laughed and Haley took her chance and tried to take the remote again, but failed.

"You know you're pretty clumsy" Nathan laughed

At this Haley didn't think and threw herself at him, she grabbed the remote but Nathan was still holding it too.  
"Let go of it, Nathan"

"You can let go of it"

Haley were now sitting on Nathan whit her knees on both sides of him and their chests were almost touching.  
After a moment they both realized the position they were in, their eyes locked and a moment later their lips collided and the remote were thrown somewhere.  
Haley felt Nathans tongue begging for entrance, which she granted him.  
Haley groaned when she felt his tongue explore every bit of her mouth.  
Meanwhile Nathan felt like he was going to explode, Haley was rubbing her hips against his _probably without even realizing it_, Nathan thought.  
So in one quick movement Nathan moved them so Haley was lying on her back and he was lying on top of her.  
Haley gasped but it was muffled by Nathans mouth pressing against hers.  
When air become an issue they broke the kiss but Nathan moved his head to her neck and started to leave a trail of wet open mouth kisses.  
Haley groaned and moved her hands to Nathan's shoulders.  
Nathan kept kissing her neck and found her weak spot, he sucked on it and Haley moaned.  
After a moment or two Haley couldn't stand it anymore and brought Nathan's face to hers and started attacking his lips.  
Soon Haley felt something vibrate and she started to pull away but Nathan didn't let her, he started kissing her neck again.  
"Na..Nathan, my phone" Haley moaned out

"Don't answer it" Nathan groaned against her neck

"But it can be important" Haley said trying not to moan.

"I don't care"

Haley gave in and groaned when she felt his lips on hers again, but after a moment or two her phone started ringing again  
Nathan groaned and buried his head in her neck.  
Haley moved her hips up so she could grab her phone which was in her backpocket on her jeans and Nathan groaned and got up, their moment was ruined anyway.

* * *

**Did you like it?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Guys! Sorry that you had to wait so long for this chapter, but here it is, hope you'll enjoy it! :)  
**

* * *

"She's such a bitch!"

"Brooke, calm down"

"How the hell am I supposed to calm down?" Brooke shouted " I just want to agghh, I don't even know!"  
Haley, Peyton and Brooke were at Peyton's house and had been there for the past thirty minutes Peyton and Haley had been trying to calm Brooke down, without success.  
"What exactly did she do again?" Haley asked

"Bitchtoria told us that our relationship only was a big mistake, and soon we'll both wake up and realize that, oh and that I was throwing my life away with an unintelligent ass like Lucas. Can you believe that she said that?!

"Well she's a bitch" Peyton said

"But can't she just ughhh, I can't even…gush I hate her!"

"You know what we need?" Haley said

"What?"

"Ice cream"

Haley was in her car on her way to the supermarket, she'd offered to get out and buy them some Ice cream, both because her best friend needed it, they always used to buy ice cream if one of the three girls was in a bad mood but she'd also offered because she needed some alone time, Peyton had called her right in the middle of Nathan's and hers little make out session to tell her that Brooke was furious and she needed both of her best friends.  
Haley couldn't help to feel a little bothered when Peyton called her, she didn't know why but she just did.  
That was the second time they maked out, _why did it keep happening? _Haley thought.

Haley got out of the car and walked in too the supermarket.  
She bought some Ice cream, their favorite flavors.  
When she got out from the supermarket she was Nathan standing next to her car.  
"What are you doing here?" she said when she got to her car.

"Could ask you the same, you're supposed to be at Peyton's" Nathan said as he pulled her in for a thigh embrace

Haley hugged him back. "I went to buy some ice cream"

"Why?"

"Goosh, what's up with the twenty questions, Nathan?"

"Nothing" Nathan answered as he leaned in to kiss her.

"What are you doing?" Haley said as she pulled away. _Why is he going to kiss me? We don't have our friends her and we're in public! _Haley thought.  
Nathan hold her tighter in his arms so she couldn't pull away completely. He didn't know why but he just wanted to kiss her right now, right there.

"We're supposed to act like a couple, remember?" Nathan said as he leaned in again and before Haley could answer their lips collided.  
Nathan kissed her softly and pulled her even closer.  
After a moment or two they broke apart.  
Haley looked up and met his bright blue eyes when she felt kike she was hit by a train or something _What the hell was he doing here?  
_ "What are you doing here?"

"What?"

"What are you doing here?" Haley repeated

"To buy some stuff"

"And you just happen to be at the same store as me, at the same time?"

"I guess, what you think I'm following you?" Nathan said laughing

"I left you for like an hour ago and you didn't really want me to leave"

"Well, when I make out with someone I don't really care who is it"

"Jerk" Haley said as she pulled away from him

"What did you think?, that I followed you and wanted to continue what we started?" Nathan said with a smirk

"You can't really blame me"

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Well isn't that what you do every time a girl says no to you?"

Nathan leaned closer to her, so Haley's back hit the car before whispering with a smirk  
"Girls don't say no to me"

Haley didn't know why but trembled at feeling him so close, before pushing him away  
"Maybe because you only hook up with sluts"

"So you're a slut? Nathan said with a smirk

"Oh, I did so not hook up with you and I'll never will, we just kissed!"

"If you're calling lying on the couch letting me leaving wet kisses on your neck not the start of a hook up, then fine"

"Uh, that's just disgusting, thinking of you and me like that, ughh I want to throw up, how can you just talk like that" Haley said looking disgusted

"Well, I don't really care who is lying under me, as long as it's a she" Nathan said smirking

"Ugh, I hate you" Haley said as she pushed him away from her even more but Nathan grabbed her hands and pulled her flush against him, he leaned in near her ear and took her earlobe in his mouth and sucked on in slightly.  
Haley tried not to moan but had to when she felt Nathan's teeth graze on her earlobe.  
When Nathan heard her moan he pulled away slightly and whispered.  
"I hate you to" before starting to walk away.

Haley stood there completely choked for a moment, before getting in the car and started driving.  
_What the hell just happened?_ She thought

When Nathan got in to the supermarket he finally took a deep breath.  
_What the hell did I just do? Something seriously needs to be wrong with me today.  
_Nathan shook his head and tried to figure out what was happening,_ was it just three days ago he and Haley agreed to do this?_ It felt like it have been forever and they still had like two months left  
_God, what the fuck is happening to me?  
_

* * *

Haley, Peyton, Brooke, Jake, Nathan and Lucas were at the river court, the boys playing basketball, all shirtless, and the girls sitting on a bench watching their boys in full action.

Haley was looking at Nathan who just shot the ball through the basket, one week had passed since their last make out session, Haley had been keeping her distance from him, but it was kind of hard because he was always around her.  
"So Boytoy looks kind of hot today, don't you think Hales? Brooke said teasingly, waking Haley up from her thoughts.

"If you want him his all yours, but I do think that Lucas would be pissed if he found out" Haley said

"Ugh, don't even think about me and Nathan in that way, I've known him since I was like four" Brooke said disgusted

"Yeah, it's kind of disgusting Haley" Peyton said

"Why do you think it's disgusting if Nathan and Brooke hook up and think it's a perfect idea if I and Nathan do it?"

"Because you and Nathan are meant to be, just like Lucas and Brooke are meant to be"

"And just like P. Sawyer and Jagelski are meant to be" Brooke filled in

"I and Nathan are sooo not meant to be" Haley said defending herself

"Peyton opened her mouth but was cut off by Haley

"Don't you dare to say 'we'll see', Peyton"

Peyton and Brooke just laughed.

"What are you guys laughing at?"

Lucas asked as he, Nathan and Jake got to the bench  
"Haley, she's kind of tired of me" Peyton said smirking

"And why is that?" Jake asked

"Because she's bullying me"

"I'm not bullying you Hales"

"Yes you are"

"No she's not Haley but maybe you want a little hug from boyfriend right now" Brooke said teasing her

"Ha Ha, you're so funny" Haley said sarcastic  
Everyone except Haley laughed.  
"Maybe you want a kiss from your boyfriend" Lucas said to Brooke and started to lean in.

"Don't you dare kiss me when you're all sweaty Broody"

At that Lucas smiled evil and in one quick move he grabbed Brooke and lifted her up so she was hanging on his shoulder.  
"Let me down right now"

"You're going to kiss me?"

"Not before you've taken a shower"

"Then I'll guess you'll have to be up here for a while"

"Lucas Scott, let me down right now"

"Nope"

"Okay you'll get your stupid kiss" Brooke moaned

"Good girl" Lucas said while letting her down and receive a kiss from Brooke

Their friends just laughed.  
"I guess you're right about them Peyton, they really are perfect for each other" Haley said

"Just like you and Nathan" Peyton said

Haley just rolled her eyes.  
"So what are your plans for today?" she asked

"I and Jake are probably just going to chill at his place for the rest of the day, maybe watch a movie or something" Peyton said

"And I and Luke are doing absolutely nothing, at least not before he has taken a shower" Brooke said

"Why don't you all come to my place later, we can have a movie marathon or something" Nathan suggested

"Sounds good to me" Brooke said and the other nodded

"Okay, then we'll say seven o'clock at Nathans?" Haley said

They all nodded.  
"Well I and Hales probably better get going then" Nathan said as he started walking

"We'll see you guys later" Brooke said

Haley and Nathan walked in silence for until Nathan saw his house and asked Haley  
"So what do you want to do before they get here?

"I don't know, watch a movie, maybe?"

"You're going to watch a movie before the movie marathon?"

"Oh sorry I didn't know that I wasn't allowed to" Haley said sarcastic

"You're allowed to, I just think you can spend your time doing something else"

"Like what, hanging with you? No thanks"

"Well if you want to have some fun, you know I'll be in the shower" Nathan said smirking just as he opened the front door on his house

"I rather have a shower with Satan" Haley said closing the door

"You sure?" Nathan said smirking, he stopped and turned around and Haley walked right in him.

"What the hell, Nathan?"

"I said are you sure" He repeated as he took two steps forward  
Haley gulped. What the fuck was he doing?!  
"Nathan stop" Haley said a her back hit the door

"I'm not doing anything" he said as he took one step more so they now was standing as close as possible.  
Haley gulped one more time when she felt his warm breath hit her neck.  
"Nathan" Haley said weakly  
Nathan burst out laughing  
"You should have seen your face Haley, you so want me" He said still laughing

"Ugh, I did not, now get away from me" Haley said as she pushed him away

"Say whatever you want, I know you want me Hales, at least you wanted me last week" Nathan said teasing her

"That was a moment of weakness" she said as she walked in to his kitchen

"Yeah, let's say so"

"Why did I agree to this again" Haley muttered as she opened the fridge.

Nathan stepped in to the shower and felt the water hit his body, he closed his eyes for a moment just enjoying the feeling.  
He run one of his hand down his arm and over his stomach with his finger, thinking about Haley and after just a second he shot his eyes open  
_Was I just imagining Haley doing that?, what the fuck is wrong with me?  
_He shuddered.  
He turned the water off and got out of the shower and dried his body a little before putting the towel around his waist.  
When heopened the bathroom door he almost collided with Haley  
Haley blushed when she saw that he only had a towel around his waist but that quickly dissapered when Nathan shouted  
"What the hell Haley!"

"Goush sorry, I can't help that you opened the door just as I was about to pass it" she fired back

"Yeah whatever" he said angrily as he walked in to his room

"Nathan, why the fuck are you so mad?" she said as she followed him into his room

"I'm not mad"

"Um yes you are" Haley said as she crossed her arm

"Whatever, just get out of my room"

"Not until you tell me why you're so mad"

"God Haley I'm not mad" He shouted

The truth was that he was embarrassed and chocked, seeing her a couple of minutes after thinking about her like that, fuck what was wrong with him?  
"I'm not leaving until you tell me, I'm supposed to be your girlfriend for two months, remember?" Haley said as she closed the door

"Haley I'm going to change so just get the fuck out of my room"

"Nope she said as she sat down on his bed"

"Why do you have to be such a stubborn bitch all the time?" Nathan said as he walked to stand right in front of her, still just having a towel around his waist.  
Haley stood up, and she almost brushed against Nathan's body as she did so.  
"Because you're a stubborn Jackass all the time!" Haley shouted back as she looked right in his eyes

Haley saw the anger in Nathan's blue eyes, but it slowly starting to disappear.  
Nathan felt the anger starting to be replaced by something else, Haley was standing so close to him and he didn't even matter anymore  
He grabbed her waist and pulled her flush against his body before catching her lips.  
Haley gasped but it was muffled by Nathan's lips.  
He kissed her hungrily and with a little bit of anger, when Haley parted her lips, he didn't waste any time inserting his tongue and he heard Haley moan at his action.  
_What the hell is happening?_ Haley thought but didn't stop Nathan, instead she pulled him even closer to her by putting her arms around his neck.  
Nathan groaned and took a small step forward, Haley followed his move and felt her legs hit the bed.  
Nathan and Haley broke apart a little and their eyes looked.  
Haley saw the silence question in Nathan's eyes and nodded, at that Nathan moved his hand to Haley's stomach and pushed her back slightly, after a second Haley was lying on her back on Nathan's bed.

Nathan still had his hand on her stomach but moved them on each side of her so Haley could move up on the bed a little witch she did.  
After a few seconds Nathan was lying on top of her, having his elbows on each side of her.  
Haley groaned as she felt his body so close to hers.  
Nathan leaned down and starting to leave wet open mouth kisses on her neck.  
"God Nathan" Haley moaned as she moved her hands up along his back feeling his hard muscles, all the way to his wet raven dark hair.

She couldn't deny that he was sort of sexy at the moment, oh fuck, who the hell was she kidding, he was too sexy for his own good right now.  
Haley let him leave a few more kisses on her neck before moaning "Move"

"What?" Nathan asked confused. _She wanted him to stop? Was he doing something wrong or what the heck was the problem?_

"Roll over so you're lying on your back"

"Why?"

"Just do it"

Nathan rolled over and was so chocked hat he almost had a heart attack when he felt Haley moving so she now was sitting on him with her knees on both sides of him.  
She placed her hands on his stomach and leaned down, leaving hot wet kisses on his bare chest"  
"God Hales" Nathan said as he grabbed her waist.  
Nathan didn't know what to do, god he was so turned on ,he hadn't expect that from Haley, the last two times he had been the one in control, but he wasn't complaining, having Haley on top of him felt more than great.  
Haley smiled against his chest.  
"You like that huh?" she said teasingly

"Stop teasing"

"You sure? Cause I'm not planning to stop" Haley said as she started to leave kisses on his stomach moving lower and lower down.

"Fuck Hales" Nathan groaned and moved his hand in to her hair.  
Haley didn't know what she was doing, but it felt so good knowing she had this effect on Nathan.  
Haley's mouth reached the towel, which somehow had managed to stay on Nathan's waist.  
She lifted her head and saw that something was lifting the towel and when she understood what it was she jumped out of the bed,  
"What the hell Nathan!" Haley shouted while getting red as a tomato.

"What?" Nathan asked confused while he moved so he was sitting up.

He looked at her and followed her gaze and laughed when he saw that she was looking at his arousal.  
"What did you expect Haley?" He asked smirking while he stood up

"Nothing, I, Ugh, just forget that this ever happened" She said as she ran out of his room

Nathan just chuckled.

* * *

"So what have you guys been up to?" Jake asked

"Nothing" Haley answered quickly "just fixing for the movie marathon" she added which was a little bit of truth, after running out of Nathan's room she had been cleaning and fixing the living room and when Nathan came down she had been ignoring and stayed as far away from him as she could.  
"Anyway, Luke what did you bring?" Haley asked

Lucas, Brooke, Peyton and Jake came for like ten minutes ago and they were now sitting in the living room.  
"Lord of the rings" he said holding up three movies

"So what are we waiting on?" Nathan asked

Nathan got up from the armchair and put the first movie in and Haley immediately sat down in the armchair  
When Nathan turned around, Haley smiled innocently at him and Nathan sighed before walking to the couch.  
"What are you doing, Nathan?" Peyton asked

"What, I can't sit in the couch?

"You're supposed to act like a couple, remember?" Jake said looking at both Nathan and Haley

Haley sighed and got up.

"Nathan sit" she said

Nathan walked over to the armchair and sat down and as soon as he sat down Haley move so she sat in Nathan's knee.  
"Happy now?" Haley said sarcastic and her friends nodded.

After watching a little bit of the movie Haley moved her head so it was resting on Nathan's chest.  
Nathan smiled and moved his right hand to the hem of her shirt before moving his hand under it.  
Haley felt a shiver run up her body when he started making circles on her stomach with his thumb.  
She closed her eyes for a moment forgetting about everything except her and Nathan.  
When Nathan moved his hand lower Haley moved her hand so it was over his and whispered  
"Don't"  
Only so Nathan could hear her.  
Nathan blushed slightly when he understood what he had been doing, he hadn't even been thinking.  
He moved his hand away and rested it on his own thigh, but Haley took his hand in hers and started to play with his fingers.  
Nathan smiled and kissed her on the head.  
Maybe Haley wasn't so bad as he thought.  
Brooke who had watch the whole thing just smiled _They're so going to lose this bet _She thought before turning her attention back to the TV.

* * *

**Thoughts? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Sorry for the delay, My life just been a mess lately and I haven't been feeling very well, But now I'm back!**  
**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I loved them all! :)**

**Anyway, here you have Chapter 5! Enjoy!**

* * *

After watching a little bit of the movie Haley moved her head so it was resting on Nathan's chest.Nathan smiled and moved his right hand to the hem of her shirt before moving his hand under it.

Haley felt a shiver run up her body when he started making circles on her stomach with his thumb.  
She closed her eyes for a moment forgetting about everything except her and Nathan.  
When Nathan moved his hand lower Haley moved her hand so it was over his and whispered  
"Don't"  
Only so Nathan could hear her.  
Nathan blushed slightly when he understood what he had been doing, he hadn't even been thinking.  
He moved his hand away and rested it on his own thigh, but Haley took his hand in hers and started to play with his fingers.  
Nathan smiled and kissed her on the head.  
Maybe Haley wasn't so bad as he thought.  
Brooke who had watch the whole thing just smiled 'They're so going to lose this bet' She thought before turning her attention back to the TV.

_**xxxxx**_

"Look how cute they are" Brooke whispered pointing at Nathan and Haley, who were sleeping still in the same position like last night.

"Yeah" Peyton said

"Hey guys, what are you..?" Lucas started saying when he and Jake walked in, in the living room

"Sccchhhhhh" Brooke and Peyton hissed, pointing at the couple lying in the armchair.

"Sorry" Lucas whispered as he hugged Brooke from behind.

"So we're going to wake them up or?" Jake asked also hugging Peyton from behind.

"Nahh, we let them sleep, maybe they wake up and realize that they're meant to be" Brooke said still whispering

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll do that" Lucas whispered with sarcasm in his voice.

"Yeah Brooke it will probably take more than that to make them realize that they're in love" Peyton said

"I agree with Peyt and Luke, they're stubborn like hell" Jake said

"If we could only make them spend some more time with each other"

Peyton and Brookes gazes meet and both of the teenagers had a big smile on their faces  
"You're thinking the same thing as I do?" Peyton asked

"I think I do " Brooke said her smile only growing

"What are you talking about?" Jake asked confused

"Haley's going to move in" Both answered

"What do you mean?"

"They're going to have to spend twenty four hours a day with each other"

"Which means?" Jake and Lucas asked still not getting it.

"Which means that they're going to spend more time with each other and.."

"And fall in love sooner" Jake and Lucas ended their sentence.

"Exactly!" Peyton said a little too loud

"Peyt!" Brooke hissed turning to look at Nathan and Haley but they were still sleeping.

"Sorry" Peyton whispered

"Maybe we should come back in a little while" Jake whispered

"Sounds good" Lucas whispered back and the girls nodded as they started to get out of Nathan's house.

**_xxxxx_**_  
_  
_Who the hell is lying on me?_ Nathan thought when he woke up.  
He opened his eyes and saw Haley lying in his lap and remembered the whole night, they had been watching lord of the rings the entire night and somewhere around the end of the second movie he and Haley must have fallen asleep.  
He looked around but didn't see Brooke, Peyton, Lucas or Jake, _They've probably left _he thought.  
Nathan didn't know what to do, he didn't want to wake Haley up but he needed to move his legs because they were hurting a little bit after lying in the same position all night.  
He tried to move his right leg just a little bit but Haley shifted almost immediately.  
Nathan tried to move his leg again but Haley shifted again so Nathan moved one of his hands to her  
shoulders and started making small circles with his thumb, hoping she wouldn't care so much about his legs.  
Nathan moved his right leg again and this time he succeeded, Haley just shifted lightly when he move his left leg but when she shifted the hem of her shirt move up almost to her bellybutton and Nathan moaned a little when he remembered how her skin had felt under his hand yesterday and before he know it both of his hands were traveling down to the hem of her shirt, his right hand brushing against her breast as he did so and he let out a quiet groan.  
Nathan placed his hands on her stomach and closed his eyes, god her skin was so soft.  
He moved both of his hands a little further up and under her shirt slowly before moving them back to her bellybutton just as slow.

Haley desperately tried not to moan when she felt Nathan move his hands over her stomach.  
She'd woken up when Nathan had moved his legs and now she was slowly going mad because of his hands which moved ever so slowly.  
When Nathan moved his hand up over her stomach one more time Haley didn't know what to do,  
_God Nathan stop making me feel so good! _She thought.  
She moved her head to one side so her neck was flashing, _Maybe he'll stop if he think that I'm waking up._

Nathan froze when Haley moved her head._  
Maybe I should stop _Nathan thought, before making the mistake to look at her bare neck  
"Hales" Nathan whispered

"Mhm" Haley said with a tired voice

Nathan smiled and before he know what he was doing he was leaning down to her neck.  
When Nathan's lips pressed lightly against Haley's bare neck Haley moaned.  
Nathan smirked against her neck.  
"Be quite" Haley said when she felt his smirk forming.

"As you wish" Nathan mumbled against her neck before moving his lips to her earlobe and sucked on it.

"Nathan" Haley moaned  
When Nathan pulled away from her ear, he started to leave a trail of open wet mouth kisses on her neck all the way down to her shoulder.  
"You like that huh?" Nathan said, saying the 'huh' a little bit louder, remembering how she had teased him yesterday.

Haley tried to say something but when she opened her mouth she just moaned.  
Nathan smiled against her neck, knowing that he had this effect on her felt great.  
Haley turned around so her stomach was lying on Nathan instead of her back.  
Nathan wasted no time capturing her lips, he kissed her hard and placed both of his hands on her lower back before moving them lower down all the way down to her ass and squeezed it.  
The feel of Nathan's hands on her ass waked Haley up and she tore her lips away from his.  
Haley looked a very confused Nathan in the eyes before trying to get up but Nathan didn't let her go and grabbed her waist.  
"What's wrong?

"What's wrong?, What's wrong, Nathan is that I'm making out with a person that I hate so now let me go" Haley said as she tried to get up again but Nathan still didn't let her go.

"Nathan!" Haley shouted at him

Nathan pulled Haley's head down to his and kissed her, he pushed his tongue in her mouth and both groaned.  
After a few seconds Nathan pulled away with a smirk on his face.

"You're kind of hot when you get angry" Nathan said as his smirk only grew.

Haley blushed before shaking her head and starting to get of him, this time Nathan let her, but when Haley started to walk away, Nathan stood up and grabbed her hand, Haley swung around.

"Nathan.." She started but was cut off by Nathan's lips pressing softly against hers.  
Nathan pulled away slowly  
"Just something to remember me by" Nathan whispered

"How can you be so calm about all of this?" Haley shouted

"No need to scream Hales, there will be time for that later" Nathan said as his smirk only grew.

"Nathan, stop it!, How can you not be grossed out about just thinking about doing… doing that with me?"

"That?, why just not say the word, Haley?"

"Just answer the question Nathan!"

"I haven't slept with someone in a while, I'm desperate"

"Then go sleep with someone!"

"Hales, I'm kidding" Nathan smirked "I've changed you know, I don't have one night stands anymore"

"Yeah, maybe you should have some" Haley said with anger in her voice as she walked out to the hallway and opened the door at the exact same time Nathan yelled "Can you stop being such a Bit.."

Nathan didn't finish his sentence because outside the door Peyton, Brooke, Jake and Lucas stood.  
"Having your first fight?" Jake asked

"What made you think that? Haley asked as she walked up to Nathan and put her arms around his waist, pretending like nothing happened.

"Maybe because we and the rest of your neighbors heard you yell at each other" Brooke said

"Okay yes we fought, can we just stop doing this now?" Haley asked

"Do what?" Lucas asked

"Nathan and I can we just stop trying to be a couple because it's clearly not working"

"So you want to give up?" Brooke asked

"I'm not giving up, I'm just.." Haley was cut off by Brooke.

"Yes you give up and we win, oh and we never talked about what we wanted if we won, did we? Brooke said and looked at Jake, Peyton and Lucas

"No I don't think we did" Peyton said with an evil smile

"Okay I know that smile Peyt, We won't give up, right Hales?" Nathan asked worriedly.

"No, I guess not" Haley sighed

"Good job " Broke said "Now we want to propose something" Brooke said

"What?" Haley asked a bit worried

"They're so going to hate us after this" Jake said

"What?" Haley asked again

"We want you two to live together for the rest of the bet"

"What?" Nathan said while looking all chocked.

"Deal, if you can change your price, which you never will have because you'll only get a price if we fall in love and that will never happen, to that, which means after one and a half month when Nathan and I don't have to pretend to be a couple we get two prices" Haley said

"Deal" The four friends said

"Wait what just happened?" Nathan asked confused

"Ask your girlfriend and new roommate" Peyton teased

"I'm going to live with her for six weeks? Nathan sighed

"Yep buddy" Lucas said

"God, I need a beer or something" Nathan said and started to walk to the kitchen but was stopped by Peyton who said smirking

"What I think you mean is that you're so happy about this and you need to kiss your girlfriend"

Nathan sighed but turned around and smirked at Haley, he know Haley didn't want to kiss him because of what they had been doing before their friends came.  
Haley gulped_ No, no, no I don't want a kiss from him now _Haley thought  
"We'll leave you two alone for a couple of minutes while we're taking Haley's stuff in" Jake said

"You've already got my things?" Haley asked

"Yup, where do you think we've been all morning" Lucas said as he followed the others to whoever car was out there.

As soon as the door closed Nathan put his hands on Haley's waist.  
"You don't have to kiss me, you know, we can just pretend that you did"

"Afraid of having a moment of weakness again" Nathan smirked

"That will never happen again, Nathan I won't make out with you"

"You sure?" Nathan's eyes darkened.

"I'm sure" Haley gulped.

Haley's brain was screaming 'step away' but her body didn't listen.  
Nathan leaned down slowly, he brushed his lips slowly against hers before leaving the softest of kisses on her lips.  
Nathan broke away slightly and said  
"I don't think you are"

before taking his arms off of her waist and started to walk to the front door.  
Haley just stood there_ What just happened? _She thought  
"You coming or what?"

"Huh?"

"I know you want more but that will have to wait for later" Nathan smirked "We need to move your things in"  
Haley rolled her eyes but followed Nathan outside.

* * *

"How did you convince our parents to let Haley move in?" Nathan asked

They we're just done unpacking Haley's stuff and were now sitting in the living room with some coke.  
"It wasn't that hard actually, or Haley's parents wasn't, we just told them about the bet and that we think that you have feelings for each other and they said that they believed it to, they helped us pack Haley's things and everything" Peyton said

"Of course they did, who wouldn't want to get rid of Haley" Nathan said.

Haley who was sitting next to him hit him in the stomach.

"Hey!" She said

Nathan opened his mouth but Brooke cut him of.  
"Anyway, Nathan's parents were harder to convince"

"How did you do it?" Nathan asked

"We told Dan that you've been playing better basketball after you and Haley started your relationship" Lucas said

"But that's not true" Nathan said

"Your dad doesn't know that" Jake said

"Anyway your mom thinks that you two have feelings for each other so she wasn't so hard to convince but your mom and dad postponed their homecoming and won't be home until Haley moved out again, so after the bet is over" Brooke finished

"You guys are unbelievable" Haley laughed "You actually fooled Dan"

Nathan couldn't help but think how beautiful Haley looked at the moment, her smile just made her look perf.. _Ohhh, wait was I really going to say perfect?, and beautiful? What the hell is wrong with me today? _Nathan thought.  
Nathan's thoughts were cut off by Lucas voice.

"Maybe we should go, so Hales and Nate can have some alone time"

"Yeah, they probably want that" Jake said

"Ha Ha" Haley said sarcastically  
Jake stuck his tongue out.

"See you on school on Monday Tutor girl and Boy toy" Brooke said

"Have fun" Peyton said as she closed the front door.

* * *

**Leave me a thought? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Hi Guys! Thank you for the wonderful reviews, you're amazing!  
It will take a little time before I post chapter 7 because I need to study :( But I will try to post it before one and a half week :)  
Here you go, Chapter 6! :)

* * *

"And you haven't killed each other!" Lucas said and clapped his hands when Haley and Nathan joined the four friends who were already standing outside the classroom.

"How do you know that?, maybe this is Nathan's much better and nicer doppelganger" Haley said

"There's two of him?, I don't think we can deal with that" Jake joked

"Good thing I killed the real one then" Haley joked back

"No but really how did your weekend go?" Brooke asked

"Anymore fights?" Peyton said

"Nope, it went great" Nathan said

"You stayed out of each other's ways, right?"

"No, you really think that we would do something like that?" Haley said innocently

Brooke opened her mouth but Nathan was first.  
"Oh, look there's our teacher, guess we have talk about this later, right Hales?"

"Yeah, sorry" Haley said as she grabbed Nathan's hand and walked into the classroom.

Jake, Lucas, Broke and Peyton followed them in, but Peyton stopped Brooke before they got in.  
"Have you also noticed that Nathan doesn't call Haley, Haley anymore? He always calls her Hales"

"I know" Brooke said happily with a huge smile "And she's not annoyed by it anymore".

* * *

Nathan, Jake and Lucas sat down at their usual lunch table.  
"So, you guys are coming to practice today, right?" Jake said

"Yeah, Whitey's coming back today, wouldn't miss it for the world" Lucas said

"No one would, He's the best coach we've ever had" Nathan said

"But he deserved a break though" Jake said

"I agree, I think we make him crazy sometimes" Lucas said laughing

Nathan laughed and said  
"Yeah, but at the end of the day, he loves us or at least he doesn't hate us for sucking at practice when we do"

"We don't suck so much, Okay maybe sometimes, but we're good" Lucas said

"We're great, when we don't suck" Jake said

"Nah, Nathan sucks at everything" Haley said as she sat down next to Nathan, Peyton and Brooke also sat down at the table.

"Excuse me?" Nathan said

"You know I'm right" Haley said

"You're going to pay for that later" Nathan said

"Yeah, sure" Haley said

"Oh, you don't believe me but I will make you pay" Nathan said

"Anyway!" Brooke said "I was thinking that we could do something today, all six of us"  
"Like what?" Lucas said

"We can have a cozy dinner at my..Nathan's place" Haley said

"And who would cook?" Nathan said

"Oh, I don't know, I maybe"

"You can cook?" Nathan said smirking

"You seriously haven't tasted Haley's food?" Lucas said "It delicious"

Their other friends nodded.

"How come that I haven't tasted it and all of you have?"

"Because you never wanted to go to Haley's when she was cooking dinner"

"I'm sure it sucks anyway" Nathan said

"Wait aren't we breaking some rules here?" Peyton said

"What?" Nathan said confused

"What Peyton mean is that you should be saying that you would love to taste your girlfriend's food and then maybe kiss her"

"But she said I sucked at everything" Nathan said

"Just apologize, both of you" Lucas said

"Sorry" Both of them said halfhearted

"And the kiss" Brooke coughed  
Haley rolled her eyes but leaned in closer to Nathan so she could get a kiss.  
Nathan leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips and then they broke away slowly.  
Neither of them wanted the kiss to stop.  
"Happy now?" Nathan said and looked at Brooke.

"More than ever" She said "But you might want to hold her closer to you because all the death glares girls are giving her is probably going to kill her any second"

Haley and Nathan looked around and saw that almost every girl was looking angry at them or mostly Haley.  
Nathan put his arm around her waist and today Haley was wearing jeans and a blue shirt that showed her stomach just a little bit and that was exactly where Nathan put his hand, he started to caress her exposed skin whit his thumb.  
Haley was going to protest but it felt too good to say anything, so she just leaned closer to Nathan.  
Nathan smiled and started to talk to the others, but after a little while he moved his hand to her thigh and started massage it, he felt Haley froze at the contact and smirked.  
_What the hell is he doing?_ Haley thought when she felt Nathan's hand move further up.  
Haley did everything not to moan, but when Nathan moved his hands so it was right under her private area she stood up and said a little to load "Okay, time to go!"

"You feeling okay, Tutor girl?" Brooke said confused

"Yeah, just excited about the next lesson" Haley lied and she could feel how Nathan's smirk was growing.

"We have math" Brooke said

"Yeah, I know, excited, let's go" Haley said as she took her plate and started to walk away

"Do you know what's wrong with her Nate?" Lucas said

"I guess she excited about math" Nathan said, while he smirked to himself.

* * *

"Give me 60 suicides" Withey's voice echoed in the gym.

"Same old man" Lucas said to Nathan before they started their suicides.

Haley, Peyton and Brooke were sitting at one of the benches.  
"Good to know that Whitey hasn't changed" Haley Laughed

"Yeah, he always makes the guys look hot too" Brooke said

"I agree" Peyton said  
Haley rolled her eyes and looked over at Nathan who had taken his shirt of while he was doing his suicides and she couldn't disagree with Brooke Nathan did look hot, she mentally slapped herself for thinking that but she still couldn't tore her eyes away from him for the rest of the practice.

"Hi babe, was practice hard?" Brooke smirk to an exhausted Lucas who was walking next to an exhausted Nathan and an exhausted Jake.

"You can say that, but I still love it though" Lucas said smiling

"Go hit the shower and come back" Brooke said she looked at how sweaty the both brothers was.

"Yeah you two stink a little bit" Haley said

"We do?" Nathan said evilly

"Yup" Peyton said.

"Maybe someone wants a hug then" Lucas said

"Don't you dare, Lucas!" Brooke said and started to run away

Jake send Peyton one look and then she started to run too.  
"You wouldn't dare, Nathan" Haley gulped

"You sure?" Nathan said smirking

And in one big step Nathan had already grabbed Haley's waist and picked her up.  
"Nathan, let me down right away!"

"Nope"

"Nathan!"

"Tell me I'm hot" Nathan teased

"Nathan put me down right now!"

"BOYS!" Whitey shouted "Let go of the girls and hit the shower, you stink"

"You're going to have to say it later" Nathan smirked as he let go of Haley.

* * *

"Thanks for dinner Hales it was great!" Lucas said as he finished eating.

"I agree" Peyton said and Jake and Brooke nodded and everyone turned to look at Nathan.

"It wasn't so bad" Nathan said

"You loved it" Haley said

"Maybe a little" Nathan said smiling and Haley smiled back

Brooke and Peyton exchanged looks and got up from the couch they've been sitting in.  
"Time to go" Brooke said

"But we just got here for like an hour ago" Lucas said

"Yeah but I think Boytoy and Tutor girl want some alone time" Brooke said

"I agree, they need it so bye" Peyton said and in a second all of their friends were gone.

"Okay, They're weird" Haley said confused

"So what do you wanna do?" Nathan asked

"I was thinking about finishing the dishes"

"You want help?"

"Not from you" Haley said as she got up from the couch they've been sitting in.

"How long do I need to live with you again?"

"Six weeks" Haley said smiling evilly

Nathan pouted and put his head in his hands.

"Oh, no need to cry Boytoy, I'll stay out of your way" Haley said as she patted his head.

"You know why Brooke calls me Boytoy right?" Nathan smirked

"Eh, yeah, you practically stripped in front of everyone in Tree hill high and Boytoy was written on your chest"

"That's not the only reason" Nathan said and smirked

"And what's the other reason?"

Haley didn't have the time to react when Nathan pulled her down to him, in one quick movement he moved them so she was lying on her back on the couch and Nathan was lying on top of her.  
"Because I looked hot, and oh you never said it in the gym so I guess you need to say it now" Nathan said smirking.

"Nathan get off of me!" Haley shouted.

"Nope"

"I hate you" Haley said angrily

"Admit that I'm hot and I let you go" Nathan smirked

"You're disgusting, now let me go!" Haley said

"I said admit that I'm hot" Nathan smirked and took his shirt of. "And sexy" His smirk only grew.

"Nathan put your shirt on" Haley said gulping

"Admit it Hales"

"No"

Nathan leaned down and left a wet kiss on her shoulder "Admit it and I'll let you go"  
Haley didn't say anything, one part of her didn't want him to move, not after he just kissed her shoulder but the other part was screaming move.

"Hales" Nathan said as he placed a few kisses on her neck.  
God, he couldn't stop kissing her, he just couldn't get enough of her.  
Haley's hands moved to his stomach where she could clearly feel his six pack when Nathan started to leave open mouth wet kisses on her neck.  
"Nathan stop" Haley moaned

"Doesn't really sound like you want me to" Nathan smirked against her neck  
Nathan moved his mouth to hers and kissed her hard and Haley kissed him back just as hard.  
Haley felt Nathan's tongue begging for entrance, but she didn't let him in.  
Nathan smirked against her lips and moved one of his hands to her breast and almost immediately Haley opened her mouth to moan and Nathan pushed his tongue in her mouth and groaned as he got to explore every part of Haley's mouth.  
When air became an issue they broke apart and Nathan rested his forehead on hers.  
He hadn't moved his hand away from her breast and started to massage it slowly._  
God she feels good_ He thought  
Haley arched her back and moaned in pleasure.  
She never felt this good in her entire life but there was a little voice inside of her screaming that she should stop this now but she couldn't, it just felt too good.  
When Nathan's breathing were somewhat stable again he leaned down to Haley's neck and started to leave a trail of wet open mouth kisses all the way up to her weak spot just under her ear, he stopped and sucked on it, sure to mark her, and Haley moaned loudly at his action.  
Nathan stopped kissing her, he was sure he had heard someone shouting his name, but he quickly shook it off and possessed Haley's lips again.  
After a moment or two they broke apart and now Nathan was sure he heard someone shouting his name.  
"You hear that to, Right?" Nathan asked Haley

Haley opened her mouth to answer but at the same time she heard a female voice shouting Nathan's name and that's when reality hit her, she was making out with Nathan again!  
"Nathan get off of me and go open the door"

"Sure about that?" Nathan smirked

"Nathan I hate you so get off of me!"

At that Nathan pushed his hips against Haley so she could clearly feel his erection.  
"I know you're just as turned on as I am Hales, don't deny it" Nathan said before moving off of her, he took his shirt and put it on before he went to answer the door.

Haley just laid there, _Oh god, I made out with him again, and he pushed his…I could feel his.. oh god this need to stop! _She thought before standing up and started to walk out to the hallway.  
"Yeah okay I'm sorry about..that" Haley heard Nathan's voice

"You promised to call me for like two months ago" Haley heard a female voice reply

Nathan was about to reply to the female who were standing outside his front door but Haley cut him off.  
"Excuse me but who are you?"-

"I could ask you the same" The female said in a bitchy voice

"Hales this is Theresa, Theresa this is Haley" Nathan sighed

Haley wanted to get rid of this girl, she could feel that Nathan didn't want her here either.  
"So what are you doing at my boyfriend's house?" Haley asked while she put her arms around Nathan's waist.

"Your boyfriend?! She's your girlfriend?!" Theresa said and gave Haley a death glare before looking at Nathan.

"Yeah, sorry" Nathan played along and leaned down to give Haley a kiss on the forehead.

"But you and I were meant to be" Theresa said and looked a Nathan

"No what you to had was a one night stand, sorry but he's mine now" Haley said and fake smiled politely.

"No" Theresa said and shook her head "What we had was not a one night stand, Nathan you know that!"

"Theresa" Nathan started but was cut off by Haley

"Nathan doesn't want you here and neither do I, if you want proof that he doesn't want you anymore watch this" Haley leaned up and met Nathan who had got the point halfway, they kissed softly an long and Haley put her arms around Nathan's neck to get closer to him, as she did Nathan put his arm around Haley's waist.  
When they finally broke apart, Theresa was still standing there looking furious.  
"Nathan, you!...You said that….Gaaahh!" Theresa said as she turned around and started to walk away.

"It was nice to meet you!" Haley shouted after her.

"Thank you" Nathan said smiling

"No big deal" Haley said and smiled back at him

"You know it's kind of hot when you get all possessive and jealous" Nathan smirked

"And you think I was jealous because?" Haley laughed

"Because you were"

"No I wasn't"

"Then why did you kiss me?"

"Because I wanted to get rid of her"

"And why did you want to get rid of her?"

"Because she was bitchy!"

"Yeah, if that's your story" Nathan smirked

Haley rolled her eyes and let go off Nathan but Nathan still held her in his arms  
"Nathan please let me go" Haley begged

"Tell me I'm hot" Nathan smirked

"Okay, you're hot, now can you let me go"

Nathan pulled her flush against him and kissed her softly.  
"Now I can let you go" Nathan smirked

Haley rolled her eyes and went in to the kitchen.

**Review? :D**


End file.
